A Broken Colt
by Obons5
Summary: Trailer One of the soon to come Team Colt fan fiction. Character trailer for Corey Richards. Wolf faunus growing up on a farm changed when tragedy strikes during a massive beowolf attack. Changing him for better or for worse. Rated T for Dark Happenings. also, First fan fiction so please dont flame.


"_From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were, I have not seen. As others saw, I could not awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone. And all I loved, I loved alone." __  
-__Edgar Allan Poe_

**A Broken Colt**

"No!" Is all Corey could mutter as he drew his gun, he just wasn't quick enough on the draw. The bullet hit only a split second after claw met flesh. Time froze as the tragedy took place in front of him.

Both bodies fell on the hard wood floor. The beowolf soon disintegrating into shadow, the Faunus only laid there in the mass of shimmering brown hair. Corey rushed and immediately fell on both knees next to his mother's side. This was his fault, how could he...

"Corey..." Corey saw as his mother give her last breath, the life fading from bright blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry mom." His last words to his mother before the body grew limp.

His father entered the room as right then, stunned to find his wife and son covered in crimson red. Corey shut the eyes of the deceased. Laying her arm over arm on her bed, sorrow and regret building in his eye. With haste he reloaded his twin revolvers, Lonesome Doves, And turned to his father.

"Beowolf, There are more outside. Wake James and Caroline, Don't forget to get your gun." Snapping out of it his father nodded and left the room.

Taking one more look at the body that laid on the bed, Gashed across the chest, Corey dashed down the dark corridor, Down the stairs, And exited the house through the remains of the front door. Anger is all he felt as he look out at Forever Falls, The farm his father owned placed directly in the center of a field. The farmhouse placed just to the left of it. All around it was the Forever Falls Forest, and at the moment, Packs upon Packs of beowolf. Stepping off the porch onto the red leaves that spatter the floor like a canvas of red, he felt hatred towards the monsters of Grimm that lay before him.

"100 to 1? That's hardly fair for you guys." Corey's anger made him cocky, but in his mind, his guns made it OK. Even then at times not even guns where needed.

He sprinted at the nearest beowolf, Pushing all his aura into his right fist hardening it to a brick. The Grimm hadn't known what hit him as his skull shattered as the fist connected. It dropped Straight into the ground, The next few closest met the same fate. The presumed pack leader howled to ignite the attack. Corey straightened his Stetson, Pulled out a dove and fired a blue dust bullet right into the leaders shoulder. Using the force of the shot, he lurched back send his elbow into the stomach of the beowolf behind him. Bending his arm up, Corey shot a bullet right into his skull.

Switching to red dust, Corey launched bullet after bullet into the wall of beowolf surrounding him, Each searing through flesh and bone. Spinning his gun on his fingers, it transformed as the blade on the barrel flipped down and came up the barrel. The handle extended straight to form a tomahawk. Connected by chains to the holster, he shot a bullet from the barrel propelling the tomahawk right into another skull. Pulling out his second gun he shot at the beowolf on the other side. Catching his Dove he noticed one of the beowolf came from behind him, Sadly for him his claws met nothing as the rambunctious cowboy leapt into the air and landed on his back. Shoving his spurs into the monster's side, he found it easy to direct it. More so direct it right into another group of them.

"Yuppy Kiyay Mother fuAHHH!" The beowolf regained control of the situation and stopped immediately, sending Corey into the pack.

The crash never came, nor did the pain of eating dirt. He had been caught by the throat. The beowolf lifted him up, showing his prize to his brothers that live. Corey's world was going dark, his aura already to depleted to strengthen his neck to stop the suffocation. He looked up for his last breath as he was about to meet the same fate as his mother. There was a small light as the beowolf's head jerked forward. Turning it slightly, Corey could see what had hit him, an arrow.

Caroline.

When Corey made contact with the floor he dashed out of the crowed and right to his pack. Brother, sister, and father along with Corey all stood close.

"You're Welcome!" Caroline yelled as the bullets and arrows flew.

"Ya! A few seconds later I would've been..."

"Dog food!" James laughed after taking a shot from his Winchester.

"Don't Worry" Said his Dad "Called the Vale Police, They said something about hunters!"

"Wait, There sending hunters?!" Caroline sounded upset, she stopped shooting when she saw a Bullhead come into view.

"What's wrong about hunters?" Corey wondered why the disdain when his dad brought them up.

"Never trusted them, I have my reasons kid." We all stopped when the roar of the ships engines came into ear shot, even the beowolf stopped at the noise

The Bullhead stopped over the beowolfs and... colors? There was a flash of Green, Purple, Red and White. It only took a minute until the hunters did there job and left. They left just as fast as they came, not even making contact with the faunus family. All they could do was stand there, left in the dust by this group of people that seem to not even break a sweat.

"Dammit!" Corey was furious "If only I was like that I would've saved..." He felt the tears fall down his cheek as the thought of what happened only moments ago came.

He felt himself in the warm embrace of his sister.

"Kid, if you're gonna do that you need to grow up real fast"

Corey look up at his sister, tears being held back.

"I think I grew up more today then I will in a long time."

Fin

…..

**Damn, That's it for my first written Fan fiction. This is along the lines of what Monty did before vol. 1 of RWBY and that's 4 character trailers. This is number one, The Faunus Cowboy Corey Richards [please someone get that reference]** **The next one will be ****a less tragic, more energetic, and a nice hint of red-head. After all 4, the main writing will commence! Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
